Learning To Live Again
by ObviousHUN
Summary: I died. It wasn't pretty, I never would have thought I would end up in another world. I always wanted to escape my reality but not like this. I have no idea of why am I here, I have to live with it. Just like I have to learn to make a difference, to save even if it's just one person. And to move on. (Self-Insert SI/OC)


**Hello, and welcome to my reworked version of** **From Weak To Strong** **, which I started a year ago. I changed some things with the story. I have some aim this time around.**

 **Those who read my DxD story. It's the same character, but not completely the same. Also in this version the things that made Blaise transport in the DxD world don't exist.**

 **Also Blaise is slightly younger here.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Dying is easy, living is hard. One of the truest statements, that you can ever hear.

In life a lot of things are out of your control. How, society sees you, no matter what you do.

How you can do everything in your power, yet people don't acknowledge anything about you.

My name is Blaise Barko. A sixteen year old hungarian student. And this was the day…

The day I died…

I-I'm not mentally prepared to tell you how I did. No one should suffer like I did.

But the circumstance of it… I can tell you I think.

I had a mother, a father, and an older sister and elder brother.

My mother cared deeply about all of us, and always scolded me when needed to. My father was similar to her. Both of them were very hardworking. My father had two other children before he met with my mother. My father cared deeply about them, but he couldn't raise them. Their mother had just enough money to pay their psychologist, and which in turn gave the verdict in benefit to their mother.

While I was growing up, I always had the one kind of friend. The fake friend.

They pretended they gave a damn, about me but no. They always just let me hang around just long enough so they could have a good fun out of me. I became a shut-in, but still managed to communicate. Thanks to being mandatory of going to school. And of course I was bullied there too. I never really had much of an ego, and was pretty weak. The only things that interested me was swordsmanship, which I took it to heart. I was very slim even with doing that. For some reason word got out I took those classes, and people finally left me alone.

Even with all of these bullshits in my life haven't really changed me into a drastic negative way. Maybe because of what I taught myself, and how my parents raised me that I can at least morally can appreciate myself. Because I never want to become like those guys.

Most of how I grew morally as a person was influenced by video games and other media.

Such as the Final Fantasy series. It taught me a lot about life.

Back to my father..

He always stressed behind my back on how he couldn't give me things like he could to my brother and sister. I never really cared. I wasn't a brat and I knew I could be worse off.

I can appreciate what I have.

But he asked money from the wrong people…

And you can guess the rest of it.

* * *

(In another world)

Professor Hojo. An efficient scientist from the Shinra corporation. The one who fathered the SOLDIER along with his most excellent specimen Sephiroth.

He was a cruel but intelligent man. He was fascinated when they found Jenova, and just what her cells could do to the human body. He wanted to test his theory about the 'Renunion' but so far it was fruitless. So for the time being he put his efforts to see what else could the lifestream be used. The very essence of the planet.

For the past few months Shinra managed to build for him a sensor which tracks the lifestreams activity throughout most of the world. For unknown reasons it can't track in the north.

But for him today was a very interesting day.

The lifestreams activity skyrocketed. In fact not too far from Kalm.

As if the planet wants to get rid of with something with haste…

...Or bring something to the surface.

He had a large grin on his face. This was an interesting development indeed.

* * *

(Blaise POV)

The first thing I felt was as if I was drowning. My heart raced as I realised i was underwater!

I swam up, and and gasped for air. The shore was near so I swam to it.

I sat my ass down and I heard a clang. I felt like something was attached to my back! But at that moment I didn't check it, while sitting on the sand, and my brain started to rack up necessary questions.

' _Why was I underwater? Where am I? Why do I have something on my back!'_ I looked at my legs, and realised something. ' _Why do I feel fine when I was fucked up by-'_ I halted my thoughts and tears started leave my eye. No I can't breakdown. I cried that entire time tears have no place right now!

I shook my head and tried to calm down.

It was rather hard but I somehow managed to get some composure back.

The first thing I noticed was my attire. It was the same thing I wore when, I died. A white T-shirt, a light grey jacket with breast pockets, blue jeans and black & white sneakers.

' _Okay, now let's look at what's this weight on my back.'_ I reached behind my back and felt it was long, and possibly metal. I traced it up and it was a hilt. I drew it and I was shocked.

The sword was long, and it looked **exactly** like the sword Cloud uses in EX-mode in Dissidia Final Fantasy.

But it was impossible!

Next thing I realised. The sword was...light.

I'm a weak kid, how can I lift it as if it were paper? Is this fake?

I swiped my thumb at the edge and it cut me, so at least it is sharp!

Now that I look at it it's as if...never mind.

But why do I have it? I tried to sheath it as it were on my back. And it just sticks there!

I have no sheath so I don't get it.

My frustration with it ended when I felt something hit my foot.

The sea washed on shore the one thing that helped me through some tough times.

My red & black headphone.

I checked my pockets and I had no phone.

Still even though it was soaked, (like my clothes) It still held sentimental value to me so I put it around my neck.

I took a deep breath and started walking.

With each step I took my mind started to wander about what I lost, who I lost.

I shook it off again and started to look for any sign of civilization.

* * *

I walked for an hour or too until I found a road and followed it. A while later I spotted what looked like a small town.

It was day time, roughly late morning,. If I would estimate. But from the distance The one thing that stuck out for me was the color blue.

As I started to approach it I found a sign.

My blood ran cold, and my knees gave out.

The sign showed the arrows, and the town names. In the order of Kalm, Healen Lodge, and Midgar.

' _Bullshit!'_ I gripped my head trying to deny what I was seeing. ' _Either this is a dream, or purgatory!'_

But how could it be a dream when you felt that cut in your thumb?

I ignored Kalm entirely, it was as blue.

But if I wanted to make sure this is.. _.real_ I had to see if it really this Midgar had a fucking Pizza plate.

I ran next to the road said it takes me to Midgar.

It didn't take long to reach, a rock from which I could see the undeniable truth in front of me.

The big tower which you could see perfectly clear from miles away, was dear. Standing the rotten pizza.

My hands were shaking.

I don't see any sign of Edge. So that means I am before Advent Children.

A thousand thought ran through my mind.

How long until meteor is summoned? What time even I'm at now? So on…

But the stress was too much. I looked around to see if there was anyone. It was a barren wasteland.

I felt angry because I died and I was thrown here without so much as "Do want to be thrown into another world?"

I let all my emotions out by screaming to the sky.

After the let out, I slowly and with emptiness started strolling towards Midgar.

Even though I had no goal in mind.

* * *

 **Chapter end!**

 **Hello everyone welcome to the reboot of my reboot of** **From Weak to Strong** **I wanted to write it for a time but, I was lazy or my brain just screwed with me with other ideas.**

 **It is a bit different the beginning already. Compared to last year, I'm more confident with giving words into the character's mouth. I have plans for this fic, some might even surprise you guys!**

 **Blaise in this fic is going to be angsty for a time. Well he has a reason to just like Cloud, though I will have him develop out of this phase eventually.**

 **Blaise won't be mary sue but he will become powerful as the story progresses.**

 **Also I have a reason to de-age Blaise. Reason being this is going to be a part of a series. I plan it to have first part is FF7 second part is FF8 and finally Dissidia.**

 **I won't spoil it, I just hope I'm going to write it.**

 **Future chapters will be longer!**


End file.
